Stand Alone
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: America is losing his power, and he's not the only one noticing it, as he tries desperately to figure out a way to save his self from vanishing in a battle where he may kill his self. He gets help from the last person who he thinks will offer it. Falling!America, RisingPower!Russia. Post-Present!AU, Yaoi Possible Character death.


Hey there, Sup, Yeah I know I've been gone for QUITE awhile, so you see what had happened was that, My Dog scared me one day and when my leg jolted I ended up breaking me USB drive, which had all my stories I had written, all my drawings, all my music, all my programs. That made me very sad and depressed, thus, I stopped writing for awhile, So I guess my Hiatus is over now? Hopefully? Ja? Da? Yes. Okay. So I decided to start a new story that kept floating around in my head, I need to get to work on Chapter Two already. Sorry this is so short!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, I don't own Hetalia, I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia!

**Warning: **Emoting America, slightly angsty and suicidal thoughts. Possible Historic Inaccuracies!

* * *

_I know I'm falling from grace, and everyone else knows it_

_Why won't they say anything?_

_Are they scared?_

_Or do they not care?_

_No, that's bullshit, they all care, and they all want power,_

**My Power**

_Will I return to what I was before? Brightened with ideas, I feel myself getting old._

_Vanishing, never forgotten but not there anymore either._

_It's horrifying._

_But is it worse to know or to simply fade away from existence without knowing it?_

_That's what happened to the great Kingdom of Prussia._

_That's what happened to the Great Roman Empire._

_That's what happened to the Holy Roman Empire._

_Is that what will happen to me?_

_Why not Russia?_

_Why not China?_

_Why not India?_

_Why me?_

_I'm really alone with all this, I've always have been, Britain just wanted power, and he fell from his Power, as the Great British Empire, as I had token it from him._

_But that's what's happening to me._

_But no one is taking it from me._

_I was irresponsible,_

_I was stupid,_

_I thought I knew everything,_

_Hell I still do,_

_I think I'm grown but I'm merely a baby compared to everyone else,_

_Will it matter when I'm gone?_

_No it won't, someone will just take my place, _

_How come I can't do it?_

_Or am I doomed as the others who were in over their heads?_

_That's it. _

_Roman Empire,_

_Holy Roman Empire,_

_Prussia._

_They were to confident, _

_To cocky,_

_When they realized it, it was too late,_

_And it's probably too late for me._

_No one will help me,_

_Neither will they stop me._

_I stand alone in this._

_Don't I?_

"America! What's wrong with you? You've been out of it recently." England glanced over to America, his bright blue eyes in a glaze, he had been daydreaming again. He had surely been doing that a lot recently, the young nation never really thought that much, at least to his knowledge, yeah of course he came up with insane ideas, but to remain so quiet about things was unlike him. The silence was a bit terrorizing.

"Oh…Yeah…I'm…alright…" His response was lack-luster, obviously still in a daze; he didn't really care for what England was saying right now. Well maybe he should get his opinion on the wise nation, well old nation.

"Arthur…what happens to nations when they die? Where do they go?" Arthur looked at him as if he just asked him if the planet was inside the sun. He obviously wasn't used to America asking such…elaborate questions, but it was a nice thought.

"That's a good question…I honestly don't know the true answer to that. Prussia is no longer a nation but he still continues to exist, but that is possibly through Germany and his care for him, and the Roman Empire shows up, but that may be because Italy admires and carries on his culture a bit as well, and…Holy Roman Empire…had no one to carry him on…although," England glanced at Germany for a brief moment before shifting his gaze back to America. "He may be here through someone else, but that isn't proven."

"Through Germany, huh?" America sighed, he knew what England was saying, everyone that had passed away had links that withheld them here as ex-nations. But there was no one to hold him to this world if he had ceased to be a nation. He was a new nation on a new undiscovered land. Though it had never happened before, it was possibly to happen to him, and that scared him, a lot, though he would never admit it.

"England and America! Please refrain from talking during the meeting! We need to get issues resolved, one definitely being the pitiful state of your Economy!" America snarled at Germany's fierce expression. He knew his economy was in the shithole but that didn't mean he wanted that fact put on blast, even if everyone else knew it too. He was prideful of his nation and he be damned if anyone insulted it even in its pitiful state.

"I fucking get it alright! Lay off!" America's fists clenched and unclenched involuntarily, a habit he had that he did when he had the irritating itch to sock someone in the mouth. Maybe it was irrational to get so angry so fast but for all be damned this was his country being talked about!

A soft and gentle hand placed its self atop America's, taking him out of his enraged state for a second to glance at the gentle eyes of his brother Canada, that calmed him, he gave a sincere smile mouthing a apologize before clearing his throat.

"I…apologize for my outburst..." America strained out, his voice slightly gruff from the anger he was still feeling, throat burning and hoarse. Canada may have been able to stop him from possibly knocking someone flat but that didn't mean that he wasn't still pissed off beyond hell.

This was going to be another long and tense meeting.

* * *

America stood atop the roof of the Skyscraper building the meeting was held in, nothing really didn't get resolved, though there was talk of maybe a change in laws in America's government may be key to getting his Economy back up like it was in the past. That started a very bitter conversation between the African and Hispanic nations which was not pretty at all. Issues of America's debt to China was surely not ignored, and China, though his Economy wasn't the best it was surely outshining America's by a long shot. China threatened his Position as the number one Superpower, America knew that, and he didn't want to think about it.

Russia could've easily surpassed him, but he was fixed on Military only, and that sustained his position, smart but not entirely reliable. America's strategy was working but when he got careless, when his country got greedy and became…tainted…that ruined it. He had fought Russia so hard saying that Communism was never going to work, and eventually it broke for Russia. But was that really Russia's fault or was it America's for pestering? It had worked wonders for him the beginning. Communism worked for China, so why wouldn't it work for Russia?

Alfred took a large breath of his cigarette, the stress was becoming too much, he needed an outlet and a cigarette seemed just about right at the moment. The smoke blew out into the distance of the city. The brisk air of New York at its highest Altitude hitting his lungs, letting the burn of the toxic stick be a awakening feeling to his mind. Alfred looks down at his precious city, the lights glaring off his glasses in a blinding way. His mind began to wander if he could just die normally by jumping off the building.

Flicking the cigarette off to the side, with a small sigh, he climbed to the ledge, standing, his large chest heaving with desperate air, his expression void of any emotion.

_I wonder how it will feel, and if it would just be better to just do this. I never thought as myself as a quitter…but…_

"I'd never thought I'd see this day, Number one Superpower contemplating suicide. This is a sad sight." The sing-song tone of a Russian accented voice flowed to Alfred's eyes, shocking him out of his stupor, turning around seeing Russia's broad figure standing against the darkness. That smug look on his face, amusement glinting in those amethysts slits. It made Alfred want to snarl, even more so because of the fact that he was _right. _He always had a habit of reading his mind like it was an open book. A quality that Russia only seemed to possess.

"Amerika, I thought you were stronger than that. Get down. You've dealt with worse." This statement shocked Alfred, slowly and almost dejectedly, Alfred stepped down from the ledge, keeping his eyes on Russia, as if he didn't trust him. Wait what was he thinking? Of course he didn't trust the fucker. The two of them was always treading on ice.

"What do you want Russia, I thought you'd be waiting for a day like this." Alfred frowned at Russia, because he truthfully didn't believe Russia genuinely cared, if anything he possibly would want to be the one to push Alfred off the ledge and laugh while he fell to a painful injury like the Sadistic bastard he was.

"Unfortunately no, I'd be sad if the only nation who gave me any competition was wiped out so easily, if you go down, go down with some honor at least, isn't that what your little friend Japan is always saying?" Alfred glared those intense blue sapphires at Russia, which in turn he only chuckled.

"Don't get snarky with me, Russia." Alfred's voice was flat, but a serious undertone to it. He wasn't playing around, neither was he in the mood for anyone playing with him at the moment.

"Relax Amerika, I was only stating the truth." There was a tense silence for a moment, Russia moved closer to America, who in turn slowly backed up, until his lower back hit the ledge of the building which would lead to a very painful fall if he tipped over.

"How about we make an Alliance Amerika?" That was…..odd. Why would Russia want to make an Alliance with him? Russia was one of the main ones who knew America was losing his power, so why?

"Judging by the look of shock on your face you don't understand my reasoning." Damn, stupid…expressive face.

"I the Russian Federation am wanting. To help you, the United States of America. Do you wish to accept?" America pondering the thought in his head, an alliance with Russia would only help him in every aspect, he could get back on his feet, and help improve relations with the Middle Eastern countries which would surely lessen threats on _his _country. There was any reason to say no, but his pride, and what people would think of it. Russia and America in an alliance was alien. Besides WWII honestly, him and Russia hadn't worked together since the Civil War.

"I….accept." To hell with it, he needed help and he could let his pride slide. "I'm going to trust you this time, don't let me down." _I won't be able to handle it if you did. _

"Agreed, I promise." For some reason, having Russia's promise, was something completely foreign to him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

"Yeah, whatever. Wanna go get drinks or something? Since you acted ever so kindly to me just now?" Alfred brushed past Russia, shoving his hands in his bomber jacket, he felt as if he couldn't stare Russia in the face, who probably had this amused smug look in his eyes, and Alfred wouldn't be able to handle that.

"As nice as that sounds, your Americanized version of Vodka is quite, what do you Americans say? 'Shitty'? Da, that is it." Alfred growled under his breath and stopped with his walking to turn and glare at Russia, who was only laughing at Alfred's anger.

"I am playing! It is fun to push your buttons, you give such amusing reactions." Alfred rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to the building so hard it clanged against the wall loudly that seemed to echo over the New York streets.

"Whatever, never thought of you as a joker." Alfred huffed, his cheeks turning slightly red, Russia's good mood was reflecting on him now, he couldn't help let a small smile twitch onto his face as he walked down the stairs, still trying to masquerade as being angry.

"You are bad at trying to cover your emotions Alfred."

"Shut the fuck up Russia!"

"Be nice! You hurt my feelings!"

"Drop Dead!"

* * *

America used to use that insult on England, I thought it was adorable so I put it in. So yeah apologize for the INCREDIBLY short length but I felt like I needed to get it out now, Second chapter should be longer.

**Next Chapter: **More Emoting America and abuse of Russian accented voices, you guys know what that means :3


End file.
